


Batgirl, Long Chase

by zacklin52



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Shota, Shotacon, beast mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: November Commissioned story.Batgirl gets hit with an aphrodisiac and stumbles into an alleyway full of shotas.Beast mentions.
Relationships: Batgirl (DCU)/ Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Batgirl, Long Chase

I don't own DC Comics or anything else. This is a work of fiction that contains Shota-con themes.

\---------------------

Moving through the shadow of the greenhouse, Barbara Gordon, or better known as Batgirl hunted down the criminal Poison Ivy. After a string of burglaries at Cadmus and Star labs, Barbara was finally able to track Ivy back to her secret base.

“What are you doing here?” Batgirl whispered to herself as she watches Ivy brew up a pink chemical from all the toxins she stole from the labs.

As Ivy hummed a tune to herself while stirring the potion, Batgirl jumped down from the greenhouse ledge and announced herself.

“Stop right there, Ivy! I caught you red handed, now hand over all the things you stole and maybe I’ll go easy on you” Batgirl said smugly.

“Oh? I’m surprised it’s not the big bad Batman but his, what are you? His sidekick?” Ivy laughed as she put the potion on the table.

“Please, I’m all that’s needed to take someone like you down” Batgirl said as she threw a batarang at Ivy.

Dodging it, Ivy called on her plants to try and subdue Batgirl. Seeing that the vines were nearing her, Batgirl used a batarang to cut the incoming threat before reading to throw it.

“You’ll pay for that” Ivy said angrily as she grabbed a handful of dirt behind her and chucked it at the heroine.

Getting into Batgirl’s eyes, she missed her throw and the batarang flew straight into Ivy’s lab. As the batarang crashed through a number of chemicals, it finally crashed into Ivy’s new formula that she had been working on prior to Batgirl’s interruption. With all the chemicals mixing together, fumes started to smolder from the puddle.

“Oh no! Look at what you did! Take cover!” Ivy yelled out as she ducked under the table.

Recovering from the dirt, Batgirl looked on as the fumes erupted into a thick wave of pink gas. Catching her off guard, Barbara inhaled deep breaths of the noxious fumes before being blown back by the explosion. Quickly running out of the green house, Barbara found herself escaping through a series of alleyways where she fell down. Coughing hard, she tried her best to catch her breath. Not sure what she just breath in when the explosion happened, Barbara’s body started to heat up. Physically she was fine, but her head was still a little groggy from the sudden explosion. As she sat down and collected herself, Batgirl could feel something burning between her legs. Her breathing became labored as she took a look around before slipping a hand down her suit.

“Fuck! That must have been an aphrodisiac Ivy was brewing” Barbara moaned out as she started to finger herself.

There was no way she was going to call for back up at this point. It was best to just wait it out than the other option of calling someone to help her out. As she continued to rub her pussy, Barbara could feel her juices starting to leak.

“Hnnngh, feels…. sooooo… gooood….❤❤❤” She muttered out as the wet slicking noises could be heard throughout the empty alley.

As she continued to pump her pussy with her fingers, Barbara could feel herself close to cumming. Moving her fingers faster, she also started to rub against her clit with her thumb. Feverishly pumping her tight 24-year-old pussy, she bit her lower lips hard as her orgasm was at its climax. Nothing came out of her mouth except a silent moan as she came from her fingers. Her legs spasmed for a bit as she tried to compose herself. Unsure if it was her or the aphrodisiac but this orgasm felt much more intense than any she had ever felt before. As the wave of joy and delight settled down, drool slowly ran down the side of her mouth as her mind was starting to go blank from lust.

“N-not again” Barbara moaned out as she felt her body heating up again with lust.

Before she could start pleasuring herself again, Barbara heard some noises coming from around the corner.

“Come on, I’m telling you it’s him. It’s Batman. I swear I saw him enter through here” a voice shouted out, followed by a storm of small steps.

Panicking, Barbara tried to get up and compose herself.

“Come on stupid legs! Work!” she cried out, trying to pull up her spandex leggings as they were now dangling around her knees.

Unable to even get up, Barbara looked in horror as she saw a group of 8 boys, no more than 13-14 years of age swarm around her.

“That’s not Batman! It’s just Batgirl” one of them said.

“Why are her pants down?” another asked.

“No! Stop, don’t look” Barbara cried out as she did her best to cover herself up.

To no avail, her body was too weak to fight off the boys from molesting her indecent body.

“Look, I think she pissed herself” one of them pointed out at the wet spot under her.

“N-no that’s not pee” she cried out.

“I-I feel funny” one of the boys soon muttered out.

“Y-yeah, me too” another stumbled.

Barbara’s eyes widen as she saw what was happening. She saw the erections that were popping out of their shorts. She saw how much bigger they were than they were supposed to be at that age. Deducing from everything that was transpiring around her, she concluded that this must be happening because of the enhanced aphrodisiac that was still lingering on her. As they started to touch her all over, one of them found the clip that held her top armor in place. Unclipping it, her armor immediately fell down, revealing her soft and perky 34C breasts. Her pink nipples were rock hard at this point from all the masturbating earlier. Another boy pulled off her pants from over her legs, now exposing her dripping pussy. Barbara had a nice, trimmed patch of red fluff down there, just above her aching cunt.

“Q-quick, get out of here! It’s not safe” she shouted out.

At least not safe for her. She did her best to get up, but her legs were still too weak to move on their own. As one of the boys approached her, he pulled his shorts down, revealing a thick 10-inch cock between his legs.

“❤Oh fuck. S-stay away from me!❤” she cried out even though her legs opened themselves as if they were inviting him over.

Within a few seconds, the boy was on his knees, pressing is erection between her legs. Panting hard at this point, Barbara knew this situation was so messed up. She was a decade older than they were and as much as she tried to fight the lust, she couldn’t help but allow him to slowly enter her. As she watched on in excitement and horror, she saw the boy push in deeper.

“Fuck” she whispered under her breath as she already felt another orgasm building up again.

As much as Barbara tried to compose herself, the boy’s cock was turning her into a hot mess. Her juices were making it easier for him to push in deeper. She felt her insides stretch with delight as the aphrodisiac enhanced the pleasure for both parties. If some one was to walk in on them now, all they would see is a naked Batgirl with only her mask getting fucked by a teen boy with his friend forming a line behind them.

“D-don’t stop. Make me feel better❤❤❤” Barbara cried as she held onto the boy tightly as he started to thrust his hips faster.

It wasn’t too long before he was pushing all 10 inches into her. He could feel his small hips slapping onto hers every time he thrusted all the way into her womb. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as the pleasure of getting fucked was too much for her to handle. Her tongue stuck out with her saliva running down the end. Her toes curled up as she came again from having her hole stretched out. His balls began to slap against her ass as he quickened his thrusts.

“Y-yes! Cum inside of me!❤❤❤” Barbara cried out as could feel his cock throbbing violently inside of her.

With a few slower but more powerful thrusts, the boy pushed deep and started to cum. Shooting out rope after rope of hot sticky cum into her womb, Barbara’s body started to tense up as another orgasm shot throughout her body.

“God… This is so messed up” she said as the boy got off of her.

Looking down, she saw how the juices from her pussy drenched the boy’s cock as he pulled out. His cum, thicker than average, started to slowly leak out.

“Ivy, what the hell were you planning thinking” Barbara gasped out as she saw what it was doing to her and the boys around her.

Before she could even pick herself up, another boy got on his knees and started to pump is cock into her now well lubed pussy.

“Nnngghh! W-wait! I.. I’m not ready❤❤❤” she cried out as she could feel him pushing deep into her.

Her eyes roll back as she felt his cock start to pound her sore pussy. As much as she tried to push his small body off, her legs began to wrap itself around his waist, locking him there. Her body began heaving back and forth as his cock pumped in and out of her. Before long, her arms began to embrace the boy as she drew him in closer. Feeling his breath against hers, Barbara pulled him in for a kiss. The moment she tasted the inside of his mouth, Barbara began to melt. The taste was out of this world. She had never felt anything like this before. Unable to stop, she began to lick the boy all over. He tasted so sweet the more she licked him. She was going crazy, unable to control herself anymore. After a short time, she felt his dick twitching inside of her.

“Cum on my face. I want to taste it” Barbara begged.

Complying to her order, the boy pulled out and shoved his swollen cock into her mouth. Choking a bit as he did that, she began to suck on his enhanced meat stick. Impatiently awaiting her reward, Barbara decided to speed things up a bit by stroking his shaft and fondling his balls. Barbara knew he was close now as she could hear his moaning becoming quicker. With one final grunt, Barbara could feel him shooting out his load down her throat. This sent her off in a frenzy as she came hard from just the taste of his youthful, thick semen. Gulping down a few hearty mouthfuls of the salty, bitter liquid, Barbara took the cock out of her mouth and let him spray all over her face.

“❤❤❤More! Give me more!❤❤❤” she begged to the other boys waiting in line.

As the night went on, Batgirl could do nothing but cum her brains out as each of the boys too turns on her. Having the train ran of her, she slowly succumbed to the lust inside of her. Not only did they fuck her pussy raw, one of the boys slipped inside of her virgin asshole. At first, Barbara tried to fight him off but due to the aphrodisiac, her body transmitted the pain into pleasure. It felt like her body was receiving a heavy dose of dopamine with every thrust the boys made. Her body became nothing but a cum rag for them to quell their lust. Though she felt brutalized by their cocks, she couldn’t blame them as it wasn’t their fault. As the last of the boys finished cumming, his cock started to return to its usual normal size. Each boy fell down unconscious, exhausted but very much alive and safe.

“N-no more, please” Barbara said before passing out.

Her body covered in jizz from head to toe as she lied on the cold alley way floor. In her hand was a communicator that Supergirl had given her in case she ever needed help. Beeping. Beeping. Beeping. 

In a different alleyway, not to far from where Batgirl was, Poison Ivy was on all fours with her ass up in the air. Passed out with her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Ivy’s body shuddered every few seconds from the pleasure. Her asshole was gaped opened with cum slowly flowing out while a rottweiler slowly walked away.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
